Take It
by BeyondxNekoxMassacre
Summary: 24 years after the Windrixville events, the gang have grown up, moved on and had families if their own. But now the winds of change all point them in the same direction. Back to Tulsa but this time it's their kids that are taking the helm.
1. Chapter 1: Opening

Title: Take it

By: BeyondxNekoxMassacre

Summary: 24 years after the Windrixville events, the gang have grown up, moved on and had families if their own. But now the winds of change all point them in the same direction. Back to Tulsa but this time it's their kids that are taking the helm.

**A/N: Ewww long Authors note, you can skip to the next paragraph if you want. So regarding my other story 'Those words they say' I'm just really annoyed with my ideas for the next few chapters. You have no idea how bad they are. So I decided to put it on a tiny hiatus, until I come up with better ones. Okay thank you for understanding**

** Now this story, it's one of those 'what if the outsiders gang had kids' kinda things except a whole lot more confusing and teen based. All I get are stories where the kids of the gang are little children, not teenagers which is why the I decided to make them older as well as the kids (the oldest being Darry's son who is 21) so just take your time note who is who:**

**Ponyboy Curtis and Sandra Curtis **  
**Frank "Frankie" Curtis **  
**Cassandra "Cassy" Curtis**

**Sodapop Curtis and Irene Curtis **  
**Gregory Curtis**  
**Vincent Curtis**

**Darry Curtis and Verity Curtis **  
**Sebastian Curtis**

**Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews and Amanda Matthews **  
**Kimberly Matthews**  
**Alexander Matthews**

**Steve Randle and Georgina Randle**  
**Claudia Randle **  
**Glenn Randle**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Opening_

**~*Frankie's POV*~**

I sighed for the millionth time that day but there was nothing else to do so I was more or less using it to entertain myself and annoy my dad. Now I wasn't _intentionally _annoying my dad but I was and that was that. I guess I was pretty annoyed myself, mainly because of the rubbish situation we were in now and in a way, it was somewhat. My fault.

"Frank, for the thousandths time, stop sighing," my mum snapped glancing back at me.

"Sorry being bored out of my skull," I snapped back and sighed again almost instantaneously which annoyed my parents even more.

I glanced at my little sister Cassy who was glancing lazily out of the window. She hadn't spoken to me much since we were told we were moving and I don't blame her. She had friends, was doing well in school and all that lark and one stupid mistake of mine took that away from her. Feelings of guilt, very much present. I put my hand on Cassy's shoulder and she looked round at me with her wide brown eyes.

"Everything will be okay," I said trying to be comforting.

"Whatever," Cassy replied.

She pulled her shoulder out of my hand and went back to staring out of the window. Feelings of guilt, increasing at a rapid pace. It wasn't like I could go back and change what I did, as much as I begged and pleaded with my parents they wouldn't listen. It was their fault as much as mine, it was their stupid decision to move away from our home. The one place I had known since I was a really small boy and it was being taken away from in a weird two day drive. Stuck in a car with my non-talkative dad, stuck up little sister and snappy mum was not exactly my idea of a fun road trip.

"You'll like Tulsa Frankie, trust me," my dad said as though he was reading my mind.

"Will I. How do you know," I mumbled and slouched in the back of the car, "I might hate it, you never know I could be killed."

"Frank, don't be foolish," my mum snapped.

See, snappy. I'm glad I was out of view of her wing mirror or she would, again, have snapped at me from rolling my eyes. It remained to be said that I wasn't foolish, I had an IQ to prove it. I was actually very smart, I just lacked common sense which wasn't my fault, it was part of my personality. Something I constantly blamed my stupid actions on. My mum started talking about how nice Tulsa was and how we were fortunate to have found a nice house and then pulled the card she loves to play. That whole 'we (my dad and her) never had that when we were your age'. I sighed audibly again.

I didn't understand how Cassy wasn't more upset about the move. She had just started high school and was just settling in. The move meant she'd need to resettle, find new friends and so on. Not like that was going to be a problem, Cassy had this thing that made people gravitate towards her and be friends, unlike me. I was in my Junior year so it didn't matter whether I had friends or not I'd be leaving in just over a years time so it didn't bother me.

I tuned in long enough to hear my mum go on about our new house which didn't really interest me. I looked out of the window, Tulsa didn't even look remotely like Los Angeles, the streets there were always full of life with people going various places. Tulsa just seemed baron, a few people decked the street but there were hardly any people.

"How long now dad?" Cassy asked.

"Not long now lil' Plum, another half hour," dad replied.

I sat back and tried to get a few minutes sleep since I hadn't had any the previous night. I must have fallen properly asleep because the next time I look out of the window we were pulling into a drive way. I sighed, _welcome to Tulsa _I thought sadly.

* * *

**~* Gregory's POV *~**

My eyes snapped open and instantly swivelled to the clock. It was little after eleven in the morning at sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, rubbing my head in the process. I could hear the TV turned up loud from the living indicating that my brother was in since only he ever listened to it as though he was deaf. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I headed into the living room.

"Turn it down will ya buddy, bit loud don't you think?" I said making Vince jump.

"Geez Greg, I thought you were out for the count," Vince retorted

"Apparently not," I said rubbing my brother's head.

My own head felt as though it was exploding and I had no idea what I had done the previous night, I remember going to a party with Cindy but not much else. If my dad or mum knew how much I probably drank at the thing last night they'd probably see fit to castrate me good and proper. I went into the cabinet above the sink and rooted around for some aspirin hoping to cure my headache.

"I won't tell dad you know," Vince called from the living room.

"Tell him what?" I asked getting myself a glass of water.

"About you coming in way passed midnight having drunk like a fish," Vince replied.

I sniggered a bit, I could always count on my younger brother not to tell dad anything of went on in my life. Greg was the first person to know that I was dating Cindy and even though he found us in a somewhat compromising position he didn't tell dad until I felt as though _I _could. I guess I was kinda lucky because all my other friends were always complaining about their siblings, especially their brothers.

"What you doing today?" Vince asked.

"Sleeping for as long as I can and then nothing," I replied.

"Oh, well if I'm not here when you wake up, Claudia and me are going into town," Vince said, I could tell he was smirking.

Vince was sixteen but he never really went through that 'teenage' phase that everybody else goes through, he was always so mellow and everybody just got on well with him. Especially Claudia, they aren't officially dating since Claudia doesn't want to but Vince likes to think they are. It makes him feel even older since Claudia is a year younger than Vince himself.

"Okay, then have fun," I remarked heading back bed.

**xXx**

The next time I woke up it was nearly four in the afternoon. The house still so clearly my parents and brother weren't in which wasn't a big deal it was nice to have the house to myself for once. My head wasn't hurting as bad now, suppose a few hours sleep did you well. I was lying back on my bed when the door went. I sighed, got up and went to see who it was. I glanced out of the window and saw Glenn standing on the porch.

"Glenn, what you doing here?" I asked opening the window and hanging out of it.

"Gimmie a heart attack why don't ya' seriously man let me," Glenn said jokingly.

"Give me a second," I swung back in the window and shut it.

It took me more than a second to locate the keys to the front door since Vince had locked it when he left and I didn't know where my own keys were. They were lodged in the window ledge of the kitchen window, it wasn't the weirdest place I had found them. I once found them under the cat's bed. I still suspect Vince put them there.

"Well that took a long time," Glenn remarked.

"Yeah, I know," I replied letting Glenn in.

If there was one thing Glenn lacked it was self-dignity and manners. He really didn't care what people thought of him or what he did. As long as he had fun, everything was going to be okay in his own world and I didn't blame him either.

"You remember the party last night?" Glenn asked.

"Erm, not really," I replied honestly.

"So you don't remember fucking Cindy then," Glenn said flipping his bangs out of his face.

My eyes went wide.

"What," I replied horrified, "I never."

"I beg to differ, ask anybody at the party," Glenn replied.

Great, just freaking great.

* * *

~* Kimberly's POV *~

I sat on my bed singing along to the radio that I had on. My brother was sitting at his desk, his head in some project he was meant to be doing. Suddenly Alex looked up.

"Honestly Kim. Can't you keep it down for a few minutes," Alex snapped.

"Since when did you become so immersed in working," I joked.

"Since I decided I didn't want to be a failure like our dad," Alex mumbled.

My mouth fell opened of its own accord. I grabbed the nearest thing to me (which happened to be a paperback book) and threw it at Alex who jumped and fell from his chair to the floor. He looked up at me through narrowed eyes.

"What the hell Kimberly," Alex snapped.

"Well _Alexander_," I said stressing the name he hated, "I don't care if you think our dad is a loser, but I'd prefer it if you didn't express your opinions around me. Keep them to yourself."

I stormed out of our shared room and down the hall grabbing my jacket and sliding on my shoes. There was no way I was staying in the same house as Alex while I was angry like I was. I walked out of the house slamming the door behind me and heading down the street. I didn't know where I was going but it didn't really matter. I walked down the street and away from my house until I reached this little park that was over run by little kids and their parents. I went and sat under a tree thinking about things.

"Hey Kim!" somebody called.

I looked up and saw Sebastian coming towards me. Seb was the son of my dad's friend, he was older than me by four years but I used to spend a lot of time with him when I was growing up. He goes to university now but I guess he was in town to work with his dad on the weekends.

"Hi Seb, been a while," I commented.

"Yeah, I've been busy," Seb replied smiling at and sitting under the tree with me, "how come you're out here all alone baby girl."

"Baby girl, I grew out of that nickname when I turned sixteen," I said giving Seb a playful push, "if you must know I needed to get away from my overly annoying brother."

Seb laughed. He didn't understand why I hated my twin, he didn't have any brothers or sisters of his own. He was lucky and didn't know it. I suppose Alex and me became somewhat adopted family to him since our parents were so close. I brushed hair out of my face and Seb put his arm around me in a friendly manner. When I was a little girl I used to imagine Seb and me getting married, moving away from Tulsa, starting a family and so on but the older I got I realised what a stupid dream it was. There were tones of girls who are smarter and prettier than I am and if there was one thing Seb was, it was a girl magnet.

"So Alex is being a fool again," Seb said to me.

"Yeah, he was bad mouthing our dad again," I said sadly rest my head on Seb's shoulder.

"That sucks and he shouldn't do that because after all he is your dad," Seb said wisely.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Seb. In a way he understood what was going on, not in the same way but still. It was nice that I could talk to somebody who somewhat understood what I was going through. Seb and me sat under the tree talking about things that we used to do, how we used to play together and our old dreams. I was kinda sad to see Seb go, I didn't see him that often because of him being in University now. As he walked away he gave me a smile, I knew all he was ever going to see me as was a little sister figure in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please fave/follow/review and I promise the A/N won't be as long bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Connections

Title: Take it

By: BeyondxNekoxMassacre

Summary: 24 years after the Windrixville events, the gang have grown up, moved on and had families if their own. But now the winds of change all point them in the same direction. Back to Tulsa but this time it's their kids that are taking the helm.

**A/N: Okay shorter A/N today because there isn't that much to say. If you forget whose kids are whose then just recap on chapter 1 okay. Anyway, moving on. WOW! I never expected people to actually like this...It's crazy! So thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows (but especially the reviews) Now before we begin I'd like to say to '**TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom' **don't be a troll girl! ;) Anyway, enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Connections _

**~* Alexander's POV *~**

I was sitting in the living room, mum was still out working so she didn't know of Kimberly's running of escaped earlier. Yes I felt bad mainly because I knew it was my fault she had left, I said stupid things that the moment she left I regretted. The door clicked open and in came Kimberly looking slightly sheepish.

"Don't ever do that again," I said getting up and pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry about what I said."

"No you're not but it's good enough," Kimberly said hugging me back.

We were twins, he had to look out for each other and that was that. It was what our mum had always told us because without family you have nobody. Kim let go of me eventually and went into our room. I sighed and lay down on the couch, our dad was a failure. He couldn't raise kids, keep a steady job, control his drinking or act his age. He was a failure but so was I. Since he was gone, I was meant to be the man of the house but I failed at that. I couldn't even look out for my own twin.

"Hey Alex, I'm gonna make dinner. You want any?" Kim shouted to me.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

Kim was like a second mum, did a lot of the cleaning, cooking and so on. It was hard to remember that she was only seventeen. I just wanted to get out of my dead end life in a dead end part of town. My dad used to tell me about his friends younger brother who left Tulsa and became a successful writer. I'm no good at writing so there was fat chance and no chance of me ever doing something like that. I was probably gonna end up like dad and his friends, staying here all my life.

"You okay Alex?" Kim asked coming and sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

Kim looked at me as though I was crazy and then began to laugh. Her grey eyes were wet with tears of laughter, I didn't understand why she was laughing.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

"Alexander Matthews, thinking. Wow, it makes a change," Kim said through laughter.

"Well thank you sister for having a lot of faith in my intellect," I said taking the spoon she was holding and hitting her playfully on the head with it.

Snatching the spoon back, she lay her head against my shoulder and we just talked. I didn't get on with Kim at the best of times, mainly because I was so serious all the time and she wasn't. I guess dad had that effect on her, he always knew how to look on the bright side of things, even if it was when he was drunk. Even so it didn't really matter. I shouldn't have said what I did. But I can't change the past.

* * *

**~* Claudia's POV *~**

I walked into school on Monday feeling better than I had last week. My long dark hair hid my face as I made my way to my locker. Glenn was lucky he didn't have to deal with school anymore, he had been thrown out of college and our dad forced him to get a job at the garage that his friend owns. Even so he still doesn't have to come to school.

"Claudia!" I turned to see Vince running up the corridor towards me.

"Hi Vince," I said somewhat sadly.

Vince is one of my only friends and probably the best one I'll ever have even if he is a boy. I don't get why some people think because you have a friend who so happens to be a boy you have to be dating him, it's really stupid to be honest. I shoved my bag into the locker, grabbed my books I needed until break and turned to look at Vince.

"Why so down Claudia, not a fan of the lovely Monday mornings?" Vince asked.

"Never have been anyway, why you so happy?" I asked genuinely curious.

Vince almost never smiled and it was weird to see him do so though it made him look friendlier. I know Vince had an older brother and the two couldn't be more different, in looks and personality so to see Vince smiling and grinning like his brother was kinda weird and off putting as well as nice since, oddly enough, Vince had a nice smile.

"My cousins moved back into town," Vince answered.

"That's it?" I answered almost instantaneously.

Vince frowned and look rather confused at my outburst.

"Sorry I thought it would be a bit more interesting," I replied.

"Well, it's important to me. I've not seen my cousins, auntie or uncle since I was really young so I'm kinda happy that they've finally moved back to town," Vince snapped sounding really irritated.

"I'm sorry Vince, please don't be mad at me," I pleaded.

Vince began to walk down the corridor but I ran and caught him from behind pulling him into a backwards hug. I could feel him tense against my hug.

"Vincey, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry. How about introducing me to your cousins when we have the chance," I said hugging him tightly.

"Okay Claudia, that'll be cool," Vince replied as the bell went.

I waved Vince off as we went our separate ways to our classes. I had Geography which was something I rather enjoyed but today I just couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about the way Vince was smiling this morning, like he was genuinely happy for once. I smiled just thinking about it. That was when I noticed somebody sit down next to me, they stared at the desk for a few moments. I was sitting on my own and had spread all my things over the desk so I sheepishly shoved everything to one side.

"Sorry," I murdered quietly.

"It's okay, you were sitting here first," the girl said sitting down next to me.

I glanced quickly at the girl, he was the same age as me with red/brown hair that fell down her back. I always really envied girls who could grow their hair really long and it wouldn't get hundreds of split ends like mines did when I grew it long, that's why I kept my hair short and occasionally tied up.

"Where abouts are we?" the girl asked.

"Er, I don't really know I wasn't paying attention," I said with a giggle.

"Well damn that's not helpful," she looked over at the desk next to ours, "page 74."

The class seemed to go very slow and I was conscious of the girl sitting next to me who I didn't even know her name.

"My name's Cassy," the girl said as though reading my mind.

"Claudia," I replied, "you moved here right. Where from if I can ask."

"Oh that's fine. I moved from Los Angeles with my brother and parents, pain in the backside I'll tell you," Cassy replied.

I laughed, I never had to move anywhere so I didn't know what it was like. It was nearing the end of the class and it seemed I was actually making a friend, one that wasn't Vince or somebody I made up.

"Do you wanna hang out with me and my friend at break?" I asked.

"Ugh sure, it would be nice not to have to be alone," Cassy replied.

I grinned, it had been a long time since I had actually hung around with girls. I mean Vince was feminine enough but it wasn't the same, he was still a guy. He had his older brother who he could talk to, I didn't have anybody. My mum was always working, Glenn didn't care about me and my dad was also working. It would be nice to have somebody I could gossip with.

"LA huh, was it nice there?" I asked.

"Big, really big. My brother was one to explore more though, him being seventeen and all. It was warm also, but not as warm as here but yeah it was nice," Cassy replied.

I didn't know if I could call Cassy a friend yet, but it was a safe bet that she would end up leaving eventually just like all my other friends, well except from Vince. He would end up leaving though, I know he would.

* * *

**~*Sebastian's POV *~**

"That's not the point dad," I snapped irritably, "what's wrong with me wanting to explore while I can?"

"There is nothing wrong with it Seb, but why would you want to," my dad replied.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, he wasn't listening to me. He never did listen to me or anybody else for that matter. Not me, not mum or any of his brothers for that matter. No wonder they'd grown apart so much.

"I'm bored dad, bored of this place. Being stuck in Tulsa is no fun. Just because you had to stay, doesn't mean I have to. God damn you even selected the University I was to go to," I snapped, "you're so controlling. I see what people mean when they say that."

"I'm controlling!" dad snapped standing up.

When I was a really little kid, I was got scared when my dad stood up. He's a big guy and has been since he was my age, I've seen pictures of him with Ponyboy and Soda when they were teenagers. People say I look like him and I suppose we do a little, same build, same height and even the same eyes. But I want to differ from his as much as I can.

"You're planning my life for me dad, ever since you were able to. Well I'm an adult now and you can't keep doing that," I snapped and slammed out of the house.

I was sick of people trying to control what I was doing. I couldn't wait until I was able to just leave, get as far away from Tulsa and leave. Just like Ponyboy had done. My uncle had actually gone somewhere with somebody like my dad as his brother. He he done it was something I looked up to, in a way I wanted to do what he did. Head west and just start over without anybody telling me what I can and can't do.

"Hey, Seb!"

I turned to see Gregory walking down the street towards me, he was studying at college because he hadn't got into the university he wanted to. He was a smart kid, kinda but lack a certain degree of discipline when it came to studying, much like his own dad that way I guess.

"Hi Gregory, not seen you in a while," I said honestly.

"Yeah, I've been busy with college and stuff," Gregory replied which meant messing about with his friends and girlfriend.

"How come you're not with your dad, I though the point of the break you're having is to spend more time with him," Gregory said frowning slightly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. To be honest the point of taking time off Uni was to try and get a better understanding of my dad, it wasn't working though.

"Have you ever tried actually talking to him, he's like a stone wall," I said jokingly.

"A bit like you then," Gregory replied.

"What, since when!" I retorted.

Gregory had fallen into pits of laughter so he couldn't exactly tell me, he was leaning against the wall of the building next to us, holding onto his sides. I didn't really understand what was so funny. Then again I didn't really understand my younger cousins at all.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working to keep my word count high because I have a bad habit of writing short chapters. So yeah sorry if the chapters drag (do they?) Anyway be as kind and awesome as you were the last time, you know with the faves, follows and reviews (especially the reviews) have a nice day, night or whatever just have a good day baiiii~~~!**


	3. Chapter 3: 15 Minutes

Title: Take it

By: BeyondxNekoxMassacre

Summary: 24 years after the Windrixville events, the gang have grown up, moved on and had families if their own. But now the winds of change all point them in the same direction. Back to Tulsa but this time it's their kids that are taking the helm.

**A/N: This will be the last time I'll put the character names in the note because I feel as though I'm fobbing people off with the length of each chapter if I do that so it;s not honest and I don't like it okay, if you forget just flick back to the first chapters and revise. Anyway thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows on the last chapter it's a real confidence booster: **

**Ponyboy Curtis and Sandra Curtis  
****Frank "Frankie" Curtis  
****Cassandra "Cassy" Curtis****  
**

**Sodapop Curtis and Irene Curtis  
****Gregory Curtis  
****Vincent Curtis****  
**

**Darry Curtis and Verity Curtis  
****Sebastian Curtis****  
**

**Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews and Amanda Matthews  
****Kimberly Matthews  
****Alexander Matthews****  
**

**Steve Randle and Georgina Randle  
****Claudia Randle  
****Glenn Randle****  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: 15 Minutes _

**~* Gregory's POV *~**

I was lying on my bed trying to run things over in my head. It had been a few days since the party and I couldn't remember a thing about it. Cindy hadn't spoken to me either and I was becoming kinda worried. I had always done what I had been told, never really got into any trouble and did well in school. I wasn't perfect, geez nobody is but I never got drunk, I didn't see the point in it.

"_What did I do to get Cindy to ignore me,_" I thought sitting up, "_I need to find out._"

I climbed off my bed and grabbed my jacket whilst sliding on my shoes. My dad was at work so he wouldn't ask what I was doing, not that he did that anyway he wasn't one to pry. My mum however, no matter what I did it had to be interrogated because apparently I still can't be trusted. Luckily she was out too so I slipped away undetected. Cindy worked in a shop not to far from where I lived, it was just a small corner shop owned by some immigrant guy who needed workers.

"_What am I going to say to her?_" I thought walking down the street, "_Hey, why you been ignoring me?_"

I walked into the shop, Cindy was stacking shelves in a corner of the shop out of view of any of the security cameras. I walked up and slid my arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Hey Cindy," I whispered in her ears.

"I'm working Greg, come back later," Cindy snapped at me.

"No, I wanna know why you've been ignoring me. I phone but you don't answer, I come round but you're never in, why?" I asked.

Cindy sighed and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face, she looked at me with a serious expression.

"You embarrassed me and ruined my reputation into the bargain," Cindy said through clenched teeth.

"What! How?" I exclaimed.

"Because you are a drunken bastard when you want to be," Cindy spat at me. "Now get lost Gregory, I don't ever want to see you again. This relationship is over."

She stomped away and left me standing there, we hadn't made much of a scene since we'd both kept our voices low but it was as though there was a giant sign hanging over me with the words 'dumped' in capital letters. I left the shop, walked a few streets and into a back alley out of view of the main street and just sat with my head in my arms.

"_I can't believe she broke up with me,_" I thought sadly, tears were rolling down my face.

* * *

**~* Vincent's POV *~**

"Mr Curtis, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. I hadn't actually been asleep, just resting my eyes. I know some people say that 'resting your eyes' is just an excuse for you sleeping but it wasn't for me. I had just shut my eyes because I was feeling kinda dizzy. Sitting up straight I subbed my eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping Mrs Andrews," I said honestly. "I just went dizzy for a moment."

"Yes, I'm sure it did. Now pay attention," Mrs Andrews snapped.

I rolled my eyes. She didn't believe me when I said that I was dizzy because a few people (meaning a lot) had feigned illness because the class was just so boring. I wasn't lying though, it happened often though the whole getting dizzy lark. It wasn't fun, I would get ill for weeks at a time because of really bad headaches. Teachers are ignorant however and unless you were physically sick or bleeding profusely they didn't believe you in anything you said.

"Class dismissed," I didn't even notice class had ended. "Except you Mr Curtis, I need a work with you."

I slipped my books into my bag and headed towards the teachers desk. I stood sheepishly eyeing the door nervously. You wouldn't think at first glance I was sixteen, I didn't look it. I was short and (as my mum liked to say) timid. People of authority (such as teachers ) scared me and always had.

"I'm tempted to give you a detention notice but let's see if you can talk your way out of this," Mrs Andrew testes, cruel but fair I suppose.

"I was kinda dizzy, that was why I closed my eyes. I wasn't sleeping," I said. It sounded really bad.

"Is that so," Mrs Andrews said she handed me a sheet of paper with the words 'detention' printed on them.

I sighed and took the paper from her, great. My dad was going to be so happy with me, detention for the rest of the week and it was only Tuesday. I finally caught up with Claudia who was standing up next to my locker looking kinda annoyed.

"Where have you been?" Claudia demanded.

"Teacher held me back for 'sleeping' when I wasn't and now I have detention for the rest of the week, fun right," I replied snappily.

"Oh sorry," Claudia replied looking sheepish. "I thought we were going to find your cousins today?"

"Oh yeah," I replied I had totally forgetting that.

Frankie and told me to meet him at the back of the school so that was where I headed with Claudia. I was sure he wouldn't mind, but it had been nearly six years since I had seen Frankie. He still recognised me which was good enough and I still recognised him. Sure enough he was behind the school waiting on me (well now Claudia and me).

"Hi Frankie," I said walking up to him.

"Hey Vince," Frankie replied looking at me almost clueless.

I don't know whether it was because we hadn't seen each other in years or he was shy, but Frankie wasn't really looking at me. More at the ground and his scuffed trainers.

"You okay?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, sorry. I just zone out sometimes, nothing personal or shit. I just do that," Frankie replied.

* * *

**A/N: This is a horrible, horrible chapter *hangs head in shame* I just needed to get it out of the way. Anyway fave/follow/review and ignore the shittiness as much as you can.**

**On a different note however: If you are a fan of the TV show CRIMINAL MINDS I am aurrently co-writing a story with my good friends 'MoreHeartThanAche' and 'TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom' called 'Locked In'. It's posted on MoreHeartThanAche's account so I suggest going and giving it a go. I mean it's an excellent story even if it's not finished yet. Please, we need all the support we can get.**

**Thanks for reading - Euro**


End file.
